No Need For Fights
by Moyoshu
Summary: Chapter 2 *finally* up! Sry 4 the long wait!


Disclaimer:   
Tenchi Muyo! and all of its characters are owned by AIC/Pioneer. Only the story is mine so please don't sue me.  
  
Author's Notes:  
This is my first Tenchi fic, actually my first one all together. This is based on the OAV series. Sorry, but I don't have the greatest grammar, and even though I have spell check, it isn't working. Also...this story maybe a little OOC so if you got a grudge against fics with OOC don't say "Screw this piece of shit" or whatever you people say. Anyways, please send me any C&C to ryoko-chan@sailormoon.com.   
  
  
  
No Need For Fights  
By: Hakubi-San  
  
  
It was a typical, sunny morning at the Masaki home. Sasami was cooking breakfast, Mihoshi was sleeping, Washu was in her lab, and Tenchi was the cause of, yet another, fight between Ryoko and Aeka.  
  
"You get away from Lord Tenchi right now!" Aeka yelled. Tenchi tried to creep away to the door horribly positioned beside the two girls. "Well Princess, Tenchi doesn't need to have you come and, in your words, "protect" him from me! I bet he didn't even want you to come barging in here and taking him away from me!" Ryoko sneered back. Ryoko started to form an energy ball and Aeka started to call up her logs when something unexpected happened. "Will you two please stop it!?!" Tenchi yelled at the girls. Immediately, Ryoko extinguished her energy ball and Aeka's logs disappeared.  
  
"Tenchi..." Ryoko started.  
  
"Lord Tenchi..." Aeka began.  
  
They were both cut off by Tenchi. "Will you two please not fight anymore? Can you try to be friends?" Tenchi was practically begging. "Tenchi, she was the one who started it, why are you yelling at me?" Ryoko asked sadly. "I don't care who started any of the fights. The problem is the fact you actually start fighting and you could get hurt." Tenchi said quietly. "Lord Tenchi, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Aeka said. "Yeah, Tenchi. Will you forgive us? I guess we could try not to fight each other anymore." Ryoko agreed. "So you two will try to stop fighting and you will try to be friends?" Tenchi asked suspiciously. "Yes, Tenchi. I think I speak for both of us when I say that we will not fight and try to become friends. But only because you asked us to and we know that is what you want." Ryoko replied. Aeka nodded her head in agreement. In happiness, Tenchi pulled the girls into a gentle hug, not knowing what he was doing. Aeka and Ryoko felt their cheeks growing warmer as Tenchi held them in the embrace. Tenchi fell back into reality and slowly let go of the two girls. He personally thought he was going too slow, but decided that he didn't want to make the girls feel bad. Tenchi looked at the girls and noticed that they were blushing. Feeling rather uncomfortable, Tenchi spoke up quickly, "Well, I'm going to go get cleaned up before breakfast." With that, Tenchi walked out of his bedroom and went to the bathroom.  
  
"So, I guess this is a truce? We will both stop fighting and try to become friends? For Tenchi?" Ryoko asked once Tenchi had left. "Yes, I think that is the wisest thing to do, definitely since we told Tenchi that we would. But, yes, we will have a truce for Tenchi. Lets shake on it?" Aeka replied, extending her hand out to Ryoko. "Sure." Ryoko said as they shook hands.   
  
"Well, I'm going to the bath. Care to join me, Princess?" Ryoko asked once the two were out of Tenchi's room. "I would love to. Maybe we could talk about this situation we are in." Aeka said with a smile.  
  
"Is breakfast ready yet? I'm starving!" Washu exclaimed once she left her lab. "Nope, but it will be done in a few minutes!" Sasami answered happily. "Good. I can help if you want me to." Washu suggested. "Thanks! That would be great!" Sasami responded merrily.  
  
"So, Princess, what did you want to talk about the truce for?" Ryoko asked after she slipped into the bath. "Well, I wanted to put down some rules-" Aeka started. "No. You are not going to be in charge of this whole thing. You are going to make to rules all in favor of you!" Ryoko yelled. "Ryoko! That is what starts the fights! I want both of us to make the rules." Aeka said, trying to calm herself down. "Oh," Ryoko started as she sat back down, "Ok, then what kind of rules are you thinking of. One thing I think that should be a rule is that if we need to fight, we do it away from the others." "Ok, That sounds good. And mine is that if the other does something the other doesn't like, they clear their throat. Don't worry, I won't make a habit of it." Aeka said with a smirk. "Ok. Well that sounds like everything we need to worry about. I think that is all the rules we need." Ryoko said a bit annoyed with what Aeka said last. With that the girls went to finish they're bath and soak.   
  
"Breakfast!" Called Sasami from the bottom of the stairs to Tenchi. "Ok Sasami, I'll be right there in a second!" Tenchi replied.   
  
Tenchi sat down between Ryoko and Aeka. "Boy, this looks really good Sasami!" Mihoshi complemented. "Thank you, Mihoshi!" Sasami answered. Washu had already started to dig in her food. "Boy, this is good!" Washu agreed. "Thank you again, but it really is nothing." Sasami replied, starting to get modest.  
  
"My, it sure is quiet today." Nobuyuki started, "What is the matter with you girls? You would usually started a fight by now." "Father, we are not going to be fighting anymore." Aeka replied casually. Everyone gasped, except for Tenchi, Ryoko, and Aeka. "What?!" Ryoko yelled as she stood, "We aren't aloud to not destroy the house? Do you want me to blow a hole in the wall? I can do that for ya if ya want me to!" "No Ryoko, it is just that you two have been on each other's case ever since Aeka arrived." Sasami explained, "It is very good that you two decided to become friends. But what made you change your minds?" "I'll answer that." Tenchi started, "The girls were fighting again, and I had stopped them..." "Amazingly." Washu mumbled. "And now they have decided not to fight anymore, because I asked them to." Tenchi continued. "No really, Tenchi. You had to do more then that. What did you do to persuade them?" Nobuyuki said slyly. Tenchi started to feel his face grow hot. "DAD!!" Tenchi complained. "Oh...then I guess I was wrong." Nobuyuki pouted.   
  
"I'm going off to practice with Grandpa now!" Tenchi called into the house. "Ok! Bye Tenchi! Make sure you get back in time for lunch!" Sasami called from behind a stack of dirty dishes from breakfast. With that, Tenchi walked out the door to go up to the shrine to practice with Grandpa.   
  
"Sasami? Will you be a good little sister and tell me where Lord Tenchi went off to?" Aeka asked after returning to Washu's lab to read the usual check-up letter from her mothers. "Yeah Sasami...where is Tenchi?" Ryoko agreed. "Umm...Tenchi went to the shrine to practice with Grandpa. Would you two like to go and bring them some tea while you spy on him?" Sasami asked casually. "Why Sasami! Why would you ever expect me to do such a thing? That would be Aeka." Ryoko replied, receiving a dirty glance from Aeka. "Yes Sasami...we will deliver tea to Tenchi and his grandfather while we watch Tenchi practice." Aeka answered calmly. "Ok, I'll get it." Sasami answered in her usually cheerful way.   
  
After Aeka and Ryoko leave with the tea Washu comes into the kitchen. "Sasami, would you like me to help you with those dishes? I would be glad to help." Washu suggests. Yeah... please, let me help you with the dishes so you can help me with my new experiment! Washu thinks to herself rubbing her hands together like the (evil) genius she is. "Sure Washu! I would love some help, definitely since the girls ran off to spy on Tenchi." Sasami giggled as she turned to Washu. "Great!"   
  
Bokken in hand Tenchi is making poor attacks on his grandfather. "Tenchi, you're distracted." Grandpa says, putting Tenchi in the defensive position. "Just thinking." Tenchi replies as sweat stings his eyes as he blocks an attack. "Right. I heard that the girls have decided to befriend each other, by your suggestion." Grandpa says casually. "Yeah. I did. It is amazing that they actually listened to me. That was a first." Tenchi replies, more distracted then before. "Interesting."   
  
"I'm bored... I wonder what Washu is doing in her lab right now. I guess I'll just have to see." Mihoshi yawned. Mihoshi walks into the lab and finds an interesting looking blue ball with flashing red lights dancing around its surface. "Hmm...I wonder what this is. It looks weird." Mihoshi exclaims, picking up the ball.  
  
From behind a bush, Ryoko and Aeka watch Tenchi waver at his skills. "Ryoko, what do you think is troubling Lord Tenchi? I hope he is alright." Aeka whispers. "I don't know what his problem is. But if he doesn't get Katsuhito into defensive form he's going to get a Bokken across the head!" Ryoko replied, trying to keep her voice low.   
  
"Well, Tenchi, do you think that this idea of yours is going to be of any help in the future?" Tenchi's grandfather asks, "You do know that the girls are doing this entirely for you. It wouldn't be courteous of you to see their true selves and not decide whom you'll spend the rest of your life with." Thinking about what the elderly man in front of him had said, he let his guard down and almost received a strong knock in the stomach.   
  
I wonder if I will be the one chosen. I know I have so much more to offer, but what if I'm not the one. Either way, it is Tenchi's decision on whom he loves. Ryoko thought to herself after seeing the reaction Tenchi gave to his grandfather's question. Lord Tenchi choose a wife? I hope it's me. I have many things to offer and I am royalty. But Tenchi may not choose me. What would I do if that happened? Aeka asked herself. "Well Ryoko, you and I may be in a competition. I hope that it ends well." Aeka said in a low voice, breaking the silence. "Right whatever." Ryoko murmured in reply.   
  
Once finished with all of the dishes. Washu pulls a towel out of sub-space and dries off her hands. "Well Sasami, now that you're done with that, maybe you would like to see my newest invention and possibly try it out." Washu suggests casually. "That would be fun!" Sasami replies with eager (to see what the invention is) practically dripping off of her.  
  
"Boy, this does remind me of my cube," Mihoshi starts as she picks up the flashing sphere, "I bet if I twist this around...or maybe here. Oh well, I guess it isn't like my cube, nothing came out." After Mihoshi sets down the ball, it glows red. "Oh no...what did I do? I hope Washu's creation doesn't break." Mihoshi whispers. Mihoshi tiptoes out of the lab, making sure there is no one around.   
  
"Ok...here we are. My newest invention!" Washu says proudly at the, once again, blue ball. "It's pretty! But...what is it?" Sasami says as the blue and red light reflects on her eyes.   
  
Tenchi blocks one swipe from Grandpa, then another. Still distracted by Grandpa's earlier statement. I wonder if I will choose one of the girls because of this new friendship between them. I just hope that neither one of them will get hurt if I do make a decision. Tenchi thinks to himself as he blocks more hits. Then, in one quick movement, Grandpa jumps up bringing his Bokken across Tenchi's head. With such a distraction, he doesn't notice till the heavy blow knocks him to the ground and into semi-consciousness.  
  
"Tenchi!" Aeka and Ryoko whisper as they jump up, grab the tea, and walk out into the clearing. "Grandfather, how was the practice?" Aeka asks calmly, averting her eyes from Tenchi.   
  
"This, Sasami, is my greatest invention! And the one that you would use most!" Washu explains, "This small ball can prepare any food, from any planet. All you need to do is turn the sphere to process the right code and Viola!! Food!" "Wow Washu! Can I try it?" Sasami says excitedly. "But of course! Here, just turn the diameter 360 degrees left, then twist one inch from the top 90 degrees right and you will get a cup of warm tea." Washu said without needing to think.   
  
"Practice went well, except for Tenchi." Katsuhito says glancing over to Tenchi's body. Aeka and Ryoko turn to Tenchi and rush over. Grandpa sets down the Bokken and pours four cups of tea. Aeka and Ryoko kneel down beside Tenchi and slap his hands to make him come to. "Tenchi, wake up! Come on! Wake up!" Ryoko repeats to the nonmoving Tenchi. Not getting a response, Ryoko stands up and flies to the house.  
  
Sasami twists the sphere as directed and waits. "What's wrong with this thing? It was working fine this morning!" Washu complains. The ball turns black. "Uh-oh." Washu whispers. BOOM! The ball explodes and food flies all over the lab. "MIHOSHI!!!" Washu screams as she watches an éclair fall on Sasami's head.   
  
"I wonder where Sasami and Washu are. Well, it doesn't matter I got to get ice and water to Tenchi." Ryoko murmurs as she pulls open the fridge. After grabbing the ice and water she teleports back to Tenchi's side. "Here, put this on his head, I'll try to get him to drink." Ryoko tells Aeka. Aeka sets the ice on Tenchi's forehead as Ryoko cradles Tenchi's head in her arms as she puts the water to his lips.  
  
"Here Aeka, come here and take a break. Drink some tea. I think Ryoko knows what she's doing." Katsuhito suggests. Aeka looks at Tenchi, then his grandfather. She slowly stands and says, "I guess I should."   
  
"Mihoshi! Come here please, I need to speak with you." Washu says with care not to show her anger. "Yeah Little Washu?" Mihoshi answers. "Were you ever in my lab today? And played with a blue ball?" Washu asks noticing how Mihoshi is looking at her shoes. "Um...-gulp-yes." Mihoshi replies softly. "Well, will you look at my lab now? I want you to see what you did then help me clean up." Washu whispers, letting the anger seep through her voice. Washu opens the lab door and hears Mihoshi gasp. "Now, let's get to work. Sasami is getting cleaned up right now and then making lunch. If we aren't done by then, I'll be very angry. Only touch food, NOTHING else!" Washu warns. Mihoshi nods and walks into the lab.  
  
"Come on Tenchi, your going to wake up." Ryoko says as she slaps Tenchi's hand a couple more times after he took a small drink. He opens his eyes to see Ryoko's worried expression. "Ryoko?" Tenchi mumbles. Tenchi shakes his head to clear the fuzz out of his mind and regrets it immediately. Aeka comes back to Tenchi's side. "Lord Tenchi! We were so worried about you!" She cried. Ryoko helps Tenchi to sit up. "You want me to teleport you to the house so you can rest? Or take a bath?" Ryoko suggests. Aeka is about to clear her throat, jealous that Ryoko is getting all the attention when Tenchi speaks up. "Yes please, I'm kind of dizzy so I don't think that I'll be able to walk there." Ryoko nods and lifts him to his feet slowly. Tenchi, dizzy as he said he was, wobbles and puts his arm around Ryoko's neck for support. "I'll go put Tenchi to bed then I'll come back to walk with you Aeka, ok?" Ryoko asks as she wraps her arm around Tenchi's waist. Aeka is about to respond, to object and say she'll go walk on her own, but is interrupted by Ryoko and Tenchi vanishing.   
  
Ryoko and Tenchi reappear in Tenchi's room beside his bed. "Uhg. That didn't help me any at all." Tenchi complains as he rocks in Ryoko's arms. Ryoko sets Tenchi down on his bed and continues to hold on to him to give him support. "Do you want to just lay down here or go to the bath? I would suggest lying down. You may go unconscious while you are in the bath and no one would know." Ryoko says, still very worried. "I'll just lie down for a bit." Tenchi murmurs as he falls backwards. "Tenchi!" Ryoko pulls him up again and holds him with both arms. "I'm going to get Washu. So she can help you, ok?" Ryoko asks. Tenchi nods his head yes and starts to fall again. "I think I'll take you to her." Ryoko concludes.   
  
Why is it taking Ryoko so long? Maybe she's there seducing Tenchi when he is unaware of anything! No. I can't think of such things. The look in her eyes was only worry before she left, not mischief. I'll go on to the house without her. Aeka thought to herself. "Grandfather, you no longer need to wait for me, I am going to go home by myself. Have a good evening." Aeka said as she started to walk off with the tea in hand.  
  
"Washu! Oops...Little Washu? Little Washu, come here! Tenchi needs your help!" Ryoko called into her mother's lab. In a blink of an eye, Washu appeared in front of Ryoko and Tenchi. "Yes, what is his problem?" Washu asked in a doctoral tone. "Tenchi got a blow in the head by Katsuhito during practice from being distracted. Now he is really dizzy and can barely sit up on his own." Ryoko said pulling Tenchi closer to hold his weight. "Ok, hold on a sec," Washu replied, "MIHOSHI! Is there no more food left in the area you were working on last?" "Yeah! But there is gum on one of the control panels!" Mihoshi called back. Ryoko glanced at her mother questioningly. What happened? Ryoko asked. Mihoshi ruined, yet again, another experiment. Washu replied.   
  
Aeka just walked through the door. "Aeka! Come into the kitchen for a second please." Sasami called. "Ok Sasami! I just have to go upstairs really quick, ok?" Aeka replied as she put on her slippers. "Alright." Aeka climbed the stairs to Tenchi's bedroom. "Lord Tenchi?" Aeka whispered as she slid open the door. She gazed around the room to find nobody. "Hmm...I wonder where Ryoko and Tenchi are." Aeka murmured. Aeka went back downstairs to help her sister in the kitchen feeling confused.  
  
"Little Washu, what's the matter with him? Is he going to be ok?" Ryoko asked in worry. "Well, he did get quite a bump. He has a concussion, which can cause the dizziness he's shown. Just give him two of these and he'll be sleeping like a baby for a while. You and Aeka can deliver his meals to him whenever he is awake." Washu explained giving Ryoko a bottle of yellow tablets. Ryoko nodded her head and went back over to Tenchi. "Tenchi, I'm going to carry you back up the stairs to your room. Then I'll give you some medicine that'll make you feel better, ok?" Ryoko whispered as she picked up Tenchi off of the operating table. "Ok, Ryoko. I hope I feel...better. Thank you..." Tenchi slurred. Ryoko gave him a thoughtful look and left the lab.  
  
"Miss Ryoko? What are you doing?" Aeka asked as she saw Ryoko carry Tenchi up the stairs. "Tenchi can't be teleported because it hurts him. I have got to carry him to bed so he can take the medicine Washu gave me." Ryoko replied in a whisper. Tenchi looked around dazed. Why is Ryoko carrying me? God does this headache suck! Tenchi thought. "Well I'll tell Sasami that Lord Tenchi won't be joining us for lunch." Aeka replied.   
  
Ryoko sat Tenchi down on the bed. "Tenchi, I'm going to leave so you can change into something comfortable to sleep in." Ryoko whispered. Tenchi slowly nodded his head as Ryoko stepped out the door. A few seconds later, Tenchi called, "Ryoko, you can come in." Tenchi sat in his desk chair with his head slumped. Ryoko picked him up and put him back on the bed. "Here, swallow these." Ryoko whispered as she passed Tenchi two tablets and a glass of water. Tenchi did as he was told and tried to lie down slowly. Ryoko pulled his legs over on to the bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. "Now you go to sleep Tenchi, Aeka will come bring up dinner for you." Ryoko said as she leaned toward him. Quickly, Ryoko pecked Tenchi on the cheek and headed for the door. "Thanks again...Ryoko." Tenchi said before sleep overcame him.   
  
Lunch was quiet that day. No one wanted to talk when Tenchi was gone. "Why isn't Tenchi here again?" Mihoshi asked after swallowing a mouthful of miso soup. "He was hit over the head during practice and got a concussion. Tenchi is resting now." Washu said while wiping her mouth. "Oh." Mihoshi replied. Soon enough, lunch was over and the dishes were clean.   
  
"Ladies, how do you feel like taking a nice bath?" Washu suggested after an hour of moping. "Ok!" Sasami and Mihoshi agreed excitedly. Aeka and Ryoko only nodded their heads. "Ok! I'll grab some sake and we'll try to lift these sad spirits." Washu said enthusiastically as she pulled Ryoko and Aeka by their wrists.   
  
"Ahhh..." The girls sighed as they sank into the tub. "Well, Aeka, Ryoko, what do you think of this new agreement? The whole friendship thing?" Washu said trying to start up conversation. "Well, it isn't bad but Katsuhito brought up something we may fight about." Ryoko said, glancing at Aeka. "Yes, he asked Tenchi if this arrangement would help him to decide whom he will choose." Aeka finished. After taking a sip of sake, Mihoshi asks, "How did you guys find this out?" "They were spying!" Sasami confessed. Ryoko mumbles something and Aeka blushes.   
  
"Hello? Anyone home? I wonder where all the girls are. They may be taking a bath." Nobuyuki chuckles as he walks in the front door. "Well, I'll go find Tenchi and Sasami. Then I'll go check on the girls." Nobuyuki slips off his shoes and heads to the kitchen. "Sasami?" Nobuyuki calls, "Nope, not in here. She may be outside or taking a bath." Nobuyuki double checks the living room and heads up the stairs.   
  
"Well, I have to go start dinner. Father should be home by now. Watch out!" Sasami said after she walks into the dressing area. "Well, I'm going to get out too and check on Tenchi." Ryoko replies. Ryoko disappears in the room Sasami had entered. Aeka sinks below the water and thinks about the possible future. I wonder what would happen if Tenchi and I do end up together. Will we fulfill my duty as the first crown princess of Jurai? Or will I stay on Earth and live a secluded life with my friends?   
  
Ryoko dries off and rematerializes in her usual outfit. "I wonder how Tenchi is doing. I'll bring a glass of water for him if and when he wakes up." Ryoko vanishes and reappears in the kitchen. "Oh! There you are Ryoko. Where are the other girls? Sasami won't tell me." Nobuyuki says as he sips tea at the table. "They're in the bath." Ryoko replies from the sink. She evaporates from where she stands and shows up at Tenchi's door. "Tenchi?" Ryoko asks as she knocks on the door. She hears no reply so she slides the door open and disappears inside.  
  
Aeka finds herself alone in the bath. Mihoshi went to watch "Space Police Police Men" and Washu went back to her lab. I guess I could leave now I'll be a raisin by the time I get out of here. She tells herself. She steps out and shakes out her hair; then departed through the door.   
  
Ryoko creeps to Tenchi's bedside after setting down the water on his desk. "Tenchi? You awake? Aeka is going to be bringing up your food whenever it is done. You should eat it when she comes up." Ryoko whispers. Tenchi groans and turns to face Ryoko, eyes barely open. "Ryoko?" Tenchi asks. Do I always have to wake up to her? No! Don't complain, this may never last. Tenchi thinks. "Yeah Tenchi. It's me." Ryoko replies, retaining the whisper. "You feeling ok? You didn't look so good when I put you to bed." Tenchi finally notices his parched throat. "Water?" Tenchi mumbles. Ryoko passes Tenchi the glass. "Thanks." Tenchi lifts on an elbow and finishes the glass in two gulps. "So, are you feeling better?" Ryoko asks with worry. "Yeah, I guess. Help me sit up ok? Then I'll be able to answer you with clarity." Tenchi answers. Ryoko does as she is told and waits for Tenchi's answer by staring into his deep brown eyes. "Yeah, I feel fine now. How long have I been asleep?" Tenchi answers clearly. Ryoko shrugs and responds, "Sasami started dinner." Tenchi nods his head and swings his legs over the side of the bed.   
  
"Lord Tenchi?" Aeka asks from the door. "Come in Aeka." Ryoko replies. Aeka slides the door open and steps in. "Are you ok Lord Tenchi?" Aeka questions in worry. "I'm feeling fine Aeka, thank you for your concern." Tenchi replies with a smile. Aeka looks around the room, surveying her surroundings. Ryoko is sitting at Tenchi's left and there is an empty glass on the desk. Tenchi is wearing his sleepwear and still has a sleepy look in his eyes. "Well, I'll leave if you want. I doubt there is a reason but since I've been playing 'mom' for Tenchi since he got hit. You may want to spend time with Tenchi, ok Aeka? Tenchi?" Ryoko says as she stands and heads to the door. Tenchi thanks Ryoko again as she leaves.   
  
Washu climbs the stairs to Tenchi's room to see if he is ok when she sees Ryoko with an expressionless face. "What are you doing Little Washu?" Ryoko asks without making eye contact. "Can't I see my own patients? Well, you're the nurse. How is he?" Washu asks with a smirk. Ryoko frowns and snaps, "He's fine. I'm not his nurse, sorry for being concerned!" Ryoko flies up to her beam and settles down. Washu continues up the stairs to reassure herself and to ask him a question.   
  
"Lord Tenchi? Will you be joining us downstairs for dinner? Or do you think you will have to stay up here?" Aeka asks from beside Tenchi. "I'm fine. I'll be down there. I just want to take a bath and relax some more." Tenchi answers. -KNOCK KNOCK- Aeka and Tenchi look at the door. "Come in!" Tenchi calls. Washu steps into the room. "Hello Tenchi. How are you feeling? And how were the pills?" Washu asks. "I feel fine and the tablets you gave me worked well." Tenchi answered. "That's good. Now, how will you pay? Cash or credit? Those tablets I gave you are 2000 yen a pop!" Washu said with a smile. Washu stuck her hand in Tenchi's face; Tenchi fainted.   
  
"Ryoko? Will you get the others? It's time for dinner." Sasami asked as she set the table. "Sure." Ryoko replies as she floats up the stairs to get everyone.   
  
Ryoko walks into Tenchi's room and sees Washu and Aeka slapping Tenchi's hands. "What happened Little Washu?!" Ryoko growled. "I just asked how Tenchi would be paying for the pills he took. Compacting tranquilizers, aspirin, vitamins, and minerals cost a lot." Washu replied casually. "PAY!? Why can't you pay? You could make it yourself!" Ryoko screamed. "Little Ryoko, I'm a scientific genius in creating tools and such. Not medicine. You should know your own mother's occupation." Washu said shaking her head in mock sympathy. Ryoko formed an energy ball and threw it at Washu. Washu easily made a shield and absorbed it. Tenchi opens his eyes and lifts his head weakly. "Tenchi? Are you ok?" Ryoko asked as she jumped to his side after giving Washu a dirty glare.   
  
Ryoko and Aeka helped Tenchi down the stairs, with Washu following behind. They went to the table to see Mihoshi, Nobuyuki, and Sasami already eating. "Hey Tenchi, that is the first time I've seen you so wrapped up with so many beautiful women." Nobuyuki chuckled. "Dad! If you didn't know what has happened today, you would know I was whooped!" Tenchi complained. "Alright son!" Nobuyuki exclaimed. Everyone sweat dropped and started to eat.   
  
After dinner, Washu left with Nobuyuki to explain what had happened, Sasami and Mihoshi went to the kitchen to clean, while Ryoko, Aeka, and Tenchi went back upstairs. "You know Ryoko, I have never seen Ryo-ohki today. Do you know where she is?" Tenchi asked. "She accidentally ate some wasabi that was on a carrot I was going to give Aeka yesterday and she is really upset. She won't come out of Washu's lab." Ryoko replied sadly. Aeka gave Ryoko one of her 'monster woman!' looks and said, "I bet she'll be out by the end of the week." They continued up the stairs in silence.  
  
"Tenchi, we'll go up to the shrine tonight and request that you don't have to work tomorrow so you can rest." Ryoko assured. Aeka nodded in agreement to Ryoko's idea. "No, you girls don't have to. I bet I'll be fine tomorrow. I promise." Tenchi objected. "Wrong," Ryoko answered as she pushed Tenchi on the bed, "You're going to stink and you'll be very tired. You aren't going anywhere tomorrow, out of this house at least." "Fine, I give. You do know that you are making my work load more hefty right?" Tenchi said as he climbed under the covers. "Just go to sleep." Aeka reassured. Aeka left the room, followed by Ryoko. "Ryoko." Tenchi called quietly. "What?" Ryoko replied as she turned around. "Why did you kiss me earlier? Before you left when you returned me to my bed?" Tenchi asked. Ryoko blushed and shrugged, "I don't know, just felt right. I'm sorry." Tenchi nodded knowingly and rolled over.  
  
Ryoko and Aeka stepped outside with a flashlight. "Ok, so we are just going to ask if Tenchi can get tomorrow off and then we come back and go to bed, right?" Aeka asked. "Yeah, of course. What else would we do? We go and come back, and go to bed." Ryoko answered. Aeka nodded as they headed off the patio up to the shrine steps.   
  
"Katsuhito?" Ryoko called into the shrine office. "Come in girls, what do you need?" Grandpa asked as he poured two more cups of tea. "We were wondering if Lord Tenchi could have the day off tomorrow. He says he is ok, but we don't think he is ready to have the sun beat down on him or another blow to the head." Aeka asked as she and Ryoko stepped in the door. "If you feel he must. Please, sit down." Grandpa replied, motioning to the seats beside him. The girls followed orders and sat. "So, what were you doing spying on Tenchi's training?" Grandpa asked in humor. Ryoko and Aeka blushed. "We were interested in the fighting skills of Jurai." Ryoko answered quickly, too quickly. "Right, so what do you think of my hypothesis?" Grandpa asked. "Grandfather, beg your pardon, but we don't know what you are talking about." Aeka fibbed. "Ok, well then, good night." Grandpa replied. "Good night, Katsuhito." Ryoko replied. "Good night." Aeka echoed.   
  
The next morning, Tenchi once again woke up to Ryoko. "Gahh! Oh, it's you Ryoko. What do you need?" Tenchi asked. "Nothing, just wanted to see that you were ok while you slept." Ryoko replied, staring at Tenchi with blood shot eyes. "Ryoko, I know that you only want to protect me, but you should still try to sleep." Tenchi murmured. Ryoko floated back and Tenchi swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Are you feeling ok? Do you need help to the bathroom or anything?" Ryoko asked, grabbing Tenchi's arm to give him unneeded support. "I'm fine Ryoko. Thank you. Hey, where is Aeka? She usually barges in by now." Tenchi jokes. Ryoko, ignoring the joke, keeps hold of Tenchi's arm and opens his door for him, walking him to the bathroom. "Here you go. Go take care of business, and I'll warm up breakfast." Ryoko says. "Warm up? What time is it?" Tenchi asks confused. "It's a little after noon. Everyone went to the city with your father to shop. I decided to stay here with you, since you are usually up by ten." Ryoko explained. "Oh, alright. I'll be only a few minutes." Tenchi mumbled.   
  
Ok...just turn that dial that far, and that one that far. OK! I got it. Ryoko thinks to herself as she remembers Sasami's directions.   
  
Tenchi walks down the stairs and sets himself down at the end of the table. "Here you go." Ryoko says as she sets down Tenchi's breakfast and returns to the kitchen. "Boy, this is good." Tenchi exclaims. Ryoko sits down beside Tenchi and replies, "Don't tell me that, I only reheated it." "Well then you did a wonderful job at warming this. It's perfect!" Tenchi smiles. Ryoko blushes and returns to her food.   
  
"So what are we going to do? I could go work in the fields. I feel perfectly fine." Tenchi starts. "No, you aren't going anywhere. We can go watch TV till they come home." Ryoko contradicts. Tenchi slumps and walks over to the couch, "Well, what are we going to watch? I don't like soap operas." Ryoko looks disappointed and asks, "Then all that's on is the news. We could watch a movie or you can take a bath." Tenchi walks over to the bookshelf and pulls off one of the movies. "We could watch this one. I don't know what it is about, I never watched it before. It is called "Rush Hour" Jackie Chan is in it." Tenchi suggests. "Ok. I'll watch it." Ryoko shrugs. Tenchi pops in the movie and returns to the couch. "Tenchi, I get a glare from over here. Can I sit on the couch with you?" Ryoko asks. "You don't have to ask. It's only a movie." Tenchi replies.   
  
"Well girls, here is some money to shop, and some for the bus back." Nobuyuki says handing Aeka some money. The three girls nod in thanks and agreement and walks to the department store. "I wanna go to the comic book store! I wanna see if they got the newest volume to my manga!" Mihoshi squeals. "Yeah! Me too!" Sasami exclaims. They agree and walk to the comic book store. Aeka holds Washu back and says, "I'm going to look for a gift for Ryoko. Watch them for me?" "Of course! Just hand over some money." Washu says with a grin.   
  
"Now, what should I get Ryoko? Jewelry? Clothes? I don't know." Aeka murmured to herself. Aeka passed by a lot of stores. Then stopped at a candy shop. "I can get her candy! Everyone loves chocolate. I can get her some, as a token of friendship." Aeka concludes as she steps into the door. The salesman walks up to Aeka as she looks at all of the chocolate morsels. "May I help you ma'am?" Startled, Aeka answers, "Yes, I'm looking for something for a friend I've known for a long time. Like, something not too personal, but for a regular friend." The salesman guides her to shelves with stuffed animals holding chocolate hearts. "Thank you, I can find something here." Aeka smiles.   
  
"Tenchi? Are you hungry? I can get some cookies." Ryoko asks. "Sure, Ryoko. Can you get some soda too?" Tenchi replied. Ryoko stands up and walks over to the kitchen. I guess Tenchi is feeling better. I just don't want him to get hurt accidentally, that's why he'll stay inside. Ryoko reassures herself. Ryoko pulls two cans of soda out of the fridge and pulls a package of cookies from the cabinet. "Anything else Tenchi?" Ryoko calls. "No thanks Ryoko." Tenchi calls back. Ryoko walks out of the kitchen and sits back down beside Tenchi. "Here Tenchi." Ryoko whispers as she hands him his drink. The movie is starting to get interesting.   
  
Aeka walks out of the store with a small bag containing a cat with a mouse full of chocolate. I hope Ryoko likes it. It isn't the greatest gift, but it works. Aeka thinks. Aeka arrives back at the bookstore. "Here you go Aeka. All of the money we need for the bus. We went and got ice cream and came back. Sasami got you mint chocolate chip." Washu said as she dropped the rest of the remaining money into her hand. Aeka nodded and they headed out to the bus stop.   
  
"That was a good movie, wasn't it?" Tenchi asked as he removed the tape. "Yeah, it was." Ryoko replied absently. Tenchi walked to the stairs. "I'm going to take a bath, ok?" Tenchi called to Ryoko. Ryoko caught up with Tenchi, holding him back. "I'll open the door for you, so you can use the women's bath. I'm going to take a nap." Tenchi nodded and walked up the stairs as Ryoko flew up to the door leading to the bath. "Thanks Ryoko." Tenchi replied before he stepped into his room. With everything taken care of, Ryoko flew up to her beam to take a nap.   
  
"Ahhh." Tenchi sighed as his body slipped into the warm bath. "I wish Little Washu would improve the men's bath like this." Tenchi sat in the water just soaking in the smell of the air and the warmth of the water. I hope Ryoko doesn't come barging in here. I'm not even supposed to be in here. Tenchi thought, No, she wouldn't come in here. She is acting more mature now, she wouldn't do something like that.   
  
"God! I hate buses. Couldn't I just have made a sub-space portal to transport us home? It would be a lot easier, and comfortable!" Washu griped. Aeka just shook her head at Washu's discomfort. Sasami and Mihoshi looked out of the windows and watched the city turn into country. "I can't wait to read my manga! I've been waiting a while for the next volume." Mihoshi exclaimed. "Me too!" Sasami giggled. The bus came to their stop and they walked off, Washu giving the driver a 'boy-aren't-you-pitiful' look.   
  
Out of boredom, Ryoko flew outside to the bus stop. "Hey!" Ryoko called below. "Hi Ryoko! What are you doing?" Sasami asked. "Just flying." Ryoko replied as she landed on the ground in front of the girls. "How is Lord Tenchi?" Aeka asked, hiding the bag from view. "Tenchi? He's taking a bath right now. We watched a movie, Rush Hour I think it was. He's fine." Ryoko shrugged. "A bath. That sounds rather good. I think I'll take one when we get home." Aeka smiled. "Nope!" Ryoko shook her head. "Well why not?" Aeka argued. "Tenchi is using the women's bath. I opened the door for him." Ryoko countered. Oh really? You didn't join him? Washu asked Ryoko privately. No! Ryoko snapped as she gave Washu a dirty look.   
  
"Well I have to start dinner!" Sasami said as they entered to house. "Ryoko? Where are you?" They heard Tenchi call out. "I'm down here! Everyone is back from the city!." Ryoko replied. Tenchi walked downstairs, fully dressed with a towel around his neck. "Hello, how was your outing?" Tenchi smiled. Tenchi received words like fun, ok, and uncomfortable; Tenchi laughed at the last remark. Washu was heading to her lab when Tenchi stopped her, "Can you renovate the men's bath? The women's is a lot better!" "Only if you let me try it with you." Washu said with a coy smile. "Washu!" Aeka and Ryoko objected. Tenchi blushed and slowly backed away. "Sure. It won't be as good as the women's but it will be better then what you have now." Washu said in disappointment. Washu disappeared into the lab as Mihoshi flopped onto the couch with her book. "I think I'll go take that bath now." Aeka said as she disappeared up the stairs. "I'll join you in a minute." Ryoko called up. Ryoko turned to Tenchi, "And you were looking for me why?" "One minute your there, the next your not. What else is there to do?" Tenchi contorted. "Oh." Ryoko replied as she disappeared from view.   
  
"So, how was your day with Tenchi?" Aeka asked. "What do you mean? I just watched a movie with him and watched him as he slept. That is the only time I spent with him." Ryoko answered. "I didn't mean to sound rude. It was a regular question." Aeka started, "But, I am kind of jealous, Tenchi has spent so much time with you since this agreement started." Ryoko shook her head in sympathy, "I'm only trying to help him, and Washu said there are other side affects of a concussion other then dizziness, I didn't want anything to happen to him. I never knew you had a problem with it. I just want to help him with his work tomorrow, then you can spend all the time you want with him." "Ok. It sounds like a good idea." Aeka agreed with a smile. The bath went on as it usually did and ended when Sasami called them for dinner.  
  
"Boy this is great Sasami!" Washu complemented. "Yeah! It's a feast!" Tenchi agreed. Sasami giggled, thanking them modestly. They were having gyuniku no sashimi, wakame to kyuri no sunomono, and rice. Everyone was enjoying the meal and talking like usual. "Your father said he was going to be coming home later then usual. He's working on a big project." Aeka started, "He said to just leave whatever is left of dinner in the fridge with some instructions how to heat it up." "Alright. I'm glad I made extras." Sasami replied. "I'm going -YAWN- to bed early tonight." Ryoko announced as she picked up her empty plate and headed for the kitchen. Soon after Ryoko had gone, everyone else was finished.   
  
"Good night everybody." Tenchi called from the stairs. Ryoko floated down from her beam. "Tenchi, I'm not going to watch you tonight, I'm just too tired. Is that alright?" Ryoko asked, stifling a yawn till she finished. "Yeah, of course. Even though it will be a little strange not waking up to you." Tenchi replied with a smile. Ryoko smiled and flew back up to her beam.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" One man screamed as a laser sword cut him in half. Hundreds of people ran around making a fruitless attempt to escape the Evil Space Pirate Ryoko. "No! I don't want to do this! Stop Kagato! I don't want to kill these people!" Ryoko cried in her mind. Ryoko was having another of those horrible dreams that would keep her up all night. Ryoko had killed thousands of people under the control of Kagato; it still and always would (she figured) haunt her. Ryoko woke up crying and in a cold sweat. Ryoko felt alone and lost, thinking of no one to calm her nerves. "Tenchi..." Ryoko whispered as she wiped tears from her eyes. Lowering herself done to the stairs, Ryoko walked up them to Tenchi's room. -Knock Knock- "Tenchi? Can I come in?" Ryoko whispered, trying not to wake anyone else. Tenchi hobbled to the door, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "Ryoko? What's the matter?" Tenchi whispered, letting Ryoko come into his room. Boy this is going to sound strange coming out of me. Ryoko thought. "I had a bad dream, of when I was under the control of Kagato." Ryoko replied. Tenchi looked at her with pure sympathy, pulling her towards him to try to comfort her. "It is ok now, Kagato is gone. And if you ever have any more bad dreams you have many friends who'll comfort you." Tenchi reassured. Ryoko nodded in understanding. "Do you want to sleep in my room? I'll just sleep on the floor." Tenchi suggested. "Yes please, but I can sleep on the floor. It is your room." Ryoko answered. "I insist. I want you to sleep on the bed. I can sleep on the floor. I insist." Tenchi argued. "Fine. I'll sleep on the bed." Ryoko surrendered. Tenchi went to the closet to get out some blankets for himself and Ryoko crawled into bed. "Good night, Tenchi. And thank you." Ryoko murmured. "Goodnight" Tenchi replied.  
  
Sasami hummed as she worked on breakfast, making sure that the rice was perfect and the tempura didn't come out wrong. "I wonder where Ryo-ohki is. I haven't seen her at all!" Sasami exclaimed as she moved the carrots. "Miya!" exclaimed the cabbit, appearing out of nowhere. "Ryo-ohki! I missed you! Here you go, have a carrot." Sasami said as she passed Ryo-ohki a carrot. Ryo-ohki looked the carrot up and down, making sure there was nothing on it. "Miya!" Ryo-ohki called up as she gobbled down the carrot. Sasami smiled at Ryo-ohki and continued to prepare breakfast.  
  
Tenchi rolled over and looked up, expecting to see Ryoko, and saw nothing. Where is Ryoko? Tenchi thought, forgetting the night's happenings. Tenchi quickly stood up and looked around his room to find Ryoko curled up on his bed. Tenchi sighed and sat down at his desk. "I guess I could wake Ryoko up so I can get ready to go to the fields and eat breakfast." Tenchi murmured as he crept over to Ryoko. Ryoko rolled over and fluttered her eyelashes as she opened her eyes to see Tenchi standing over her. "Tenchi?" Ryoko gurgled with sleep. "Good, now I don't have to try to wake you up." Tenchi smiled, "I'm going to get ready now so when I come back from the bathroom, you won't be in here right?" Ryoko nodded and crawled out of bed. "Tenchi? What am I doing in your room, in your bed?" Ryoko asked. "Last night you had a bad dream and I told you to sleep in my room, just incase you happened to have anymore dreams." Tenchi answered. "Oh. Well I'm going to go take a bath." Ryoko said as she walked out of his room.  
  
Aeka was walking to Tenchi's room to see if he was awake, to find Ryoko walking out of his room. "Ryoko?" Aeka started, "What were you doing in Lord Tenchi's bedroom?" "Sleeping." Ryoko shrugged. "You never sleep in his room, you float over him all night long. Actually, you never sleep except during the day." Aeka puzzled. "From what Tenchi says, I had a dream and he told me to sleep in his room, so I did." Ryoko contorted, passing Aeka to go to the bath. Aeka let Ryoko go without any more questions and headed to Tenchi's door. "Lord Tenchi?" Aeka called in. "Yes? Come in Aeka." Tenchi called back. Aeka slid open the door and let herself in. "I'm sorry Lord Tenchi." Aeka began, "I was just wondering why Ryoko was sleeping in your room. I was going to your room to see that you were awake, and I saw Ryoko come out of your room." "Don't worry Aeka, nothing happened. Ryoko had a bad dream and I let her sleep in my room." Tenchi replied, somewhat humored by Aeka's nosiness. So she wasn't lying. Aeka thought. Tenchi walked past her and left his room, leaving Aeka all alone. "I don't have to stay in here." Aeka scolded herself, and left.   
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Sasami called up the stairs. Ryoko, Aeka, and Tenchi walked down the stairs like cattle and sat in their spots. Washu, Mihoshi, and Nobuyuki were serving themselves and Sasami was bringing out the tea. "Miya!" Ryo-ohki called from beside Sasami as she sat down. "Oh sorry Ryo-ohki, I'll get you your carrots." Sasami apologized. "Ryo-ohki," Ryoko started. "Miya?" Ryo-ohki asked. "do you forgive me?" "...Miya." Ryo-ohki replied. Ryoko smiled and started to serve herself.   
  
"Sasami, do you need any help?" Aeka asked once breakfast was done. "No, thank you. But can you help me with the laundry?" Sasami replied. "Sure." Aeka smiled and walked up the stairs. Mihoshi was watching another of her silly shows and Nobuyuki headed off for work. So Aeka decided to have a nice long bath until she was needed to help Sasami.  
  
"Good Bye! I'm going to go work in the fields now!" Tenchi called out. "Bye Tenchi!" Sasami called back, "I'll send one of the girls to give you your lunch when the time comes." Tenchi walked out the door and almost ran into Ryoko as she levitated at the bottom of the stairs. "Hello, Tenchi. Can I go help you in the carrot field? I promise I won't get in your way." Ryoko asked. "Ummm... sure I guess you can help me. But won't Aeka get mad? I mean, I would like it if I could get some help and all, but I don't want any fights after you two made that truce." Tenchi retorted. "Don't worry, Aeka won't mind. I asked her if I could help you earlier and she said it was ok because she would get to bring you your lunch." Ryoko reassured him. "Ok, then let's go." Tenchi said, happy that the situation was covered. With that, they headed off to the fields.  
  
Once there, Ryoko immediately had a problem. "Tenchi?" Ryoko called. "What Ryoko?" "Umm, I was wondering...how do you do this?" Ryoko asked. "Oh...I forgot that you don't come around here that much to work. Here, I'll show you." Tenchi said as he approached Ryoko. "Here, you can pull out the weeds, all you do is grab all of the stuff that isn't in a line, those are the carrots." Tenchi demonstrated by pulling out some weeds, then pointing out a carrot. "Oh, ok. That doesn't seem too hard." Ryoko said as she pulled some of the weeds out. "Ok, good. You work on that area and I'll work over here." Tenchi said.   
  
"Mihoshi! Come here for a second, will ya?" Sasami called out into the yard. "What? Yeah Sasami?" Mihoshi asked. "Will you help me do the laundry with Aeka?" Sasami asked. "Sure I will. I'll meet you in the backyard." Mihoshi replied giddily.   
  
"Tenchi! I can't get this weed out!" Ryoko yelled, "Will you help me get it out?" Tenchi shook his head in amazement, The powerful Space Pirate Ryoko, can't pull out a weed. Tenchi thought to himself. "I'll be right there, Ryoko." Tenchi said as he pulled out one last weed. Tenchi walked over to Ryoko and kneeled over the weed. Tenchi casually grabbed hold of the weed and pulled just hard enough; it didn't come out. "Umm, Ryoko can you help me with this? I can't get it." Tenchi said, as he pulled on the weed as hard as he could. "Sure, I'll try." Ryoko answered. Ryoko grabbed onto Tenchi's waist to help him pull. "Ryoko, that won't work. Trust me, come over here at the front and grab the weed." Tenchi instructed. "Ok." Ryoko said with a hint of joy in her voice. Ryoko kneeled in front of Tenchi and grabbed a hold of the weed. Tenchi then wrapped his hands around Ryoko's so he could get a better grip then holding on to her wrists. Ryoko felt her face growing hot. Is he really holding my hands? I hope Aeka doesn't come! She'll blow a gasket if she saw this. Ryoko thought to herself. Tenchi spoke, trying to break the tension in the air. "Ok Ryoko, start pulling on the count of three. One...two...three!" The two pulled on the weed and flew backwards from the force of all the extra 'oomph'. At the area where Tenchi had been pulling weeds, Tenchi found himself lying on top of Ryoko, staring into two mesmerizing pools of gold. They stayed in that position for one more, long minute. Starting to blush, Tenchi pulled himself up saying; "I'm sorry Ryoko, for that. But at least we got the weed out." Ryoko, knocked back into reality by Tenchi's voice, replied; "Oh, that's good! Mission accomplished!" Tenchi was now standing and gave his hand to Ryoko to pull her up. Ryoko grabbed Tenchi's hand tight as he pulled her to her feet. Tenchi again used too much force, causing Ryoko to fall into his arms. "Boy Tenchi, I never thought that you were so forward." Ryoko joked, causing Tenchi to start to blush. "I'm sorry Ryoko." Tenchi said.   
  
"I better start getting lunch ready." Sasami said as she pinned up the last shirt, "Aeka, will you deliver lunch to Ryoko and Tenchi when I'm done making it?" "Yes Sasami, I'll deliver Tenchi his lunch. I think that Ryoko will be coming back once I get there." Aeka responded. "Oh, ok." Sasami said, slightly confused at what Aeka had said.  
  
"Tenchi? Why didn't you get off of me immediately after we fell?" Ryoko asked quietly. "Umm, I don't know. Anyways, I said that I was sorry, so why do you want to know?" Tenchi pondered. "Don't worry about apologizing, I actually enjoyed it when you fell on me and when you pulled me into your arms." Ryoko purred, acting like her usual self. Tenchi started to blush and thought to himself, Why did I just lay on top of her and then to top it off, pull her into my arms? Regaining his composure, Tenchi laughed and said, "Well it is a good thing that Aeka wasn't here, she would have flipped!" Ryoko nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Lunch is ready!" Sasami called out back. "Coming Sasami!" Aeka and Mihoshi said in unison. Once the two were in the kitchen, Sasami handed Aeka Tenchi's lunch, "Aeka, you can eat your lunch here first, then you can take Tenchi's lunch up to him. "Of course, Sasami." Aeka replied. The three girls sat down and started to eat their lunch.   
  
Tenchi was just finishing the last of the weeds on his side, and Ryoko hers. "Thank you Ryoko, for coming up here to help me. If you weren't here to help me I wouldn't be done." Tenchi said as he wiped his brow. "No...sweat...Tenchi." Ryoko answered between pants. "I didn't...know that...this was...such hard work." "Yeah, it is also kind of hot out here. Let's go home now so we can eat lunch, ok?" Tenchi suggested. "Sure, whatever you want Tenchi." Ryoko replied, after completely regaining her breath.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko were half way to the house. "Ryoko, I'm getting really hot. So can I take my shirt off?" Tenchi asked. "Tenchi, don't ever ask such a stupid question. I would love for you to take your shirt off. And if you are hot, you can do anything that would comfort you." Ryoko answered. Tenchi gulped, but decided that having to continue to wear the shirt would be unbearable. While taking off his shirt, Ryoko did what he had hoped she wouldn't. "Take it off Tenchi! You know I like it that way!" Ryoko yelled, wolf-whistling. "Ryoko, can you please stop? I don't want you to get in trouble." Tenchi begged. "Y-you don't want me to get in trouble?" Ryoko stuttered, "Thank you Tenchi! That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!" Ryoko flew at Tenchi and grabbed him. "Ryoko..." Tenchi started. Ryoko's embrace was gentle, not suffocating like usually; she started to cry slightly. "Ryoko, are you ok? Why are you crying?" Tenchi finished. "N-no one has ever been so nice to me." Ryoko sobbed into Tenchi's shoulder. Tenchi returned the embrace and rubbed her back. "It is ok now Ryoko. You are here with me now; you have nothing to worry about. Come on, let's go home now." Tenchi said as he lifted her chin and wiped away her tears with his thumb, "Ok?" Ryoko nodded her head and released Tenchi from her embrace thinking Damn that Zero! Now Tenchi is going to think that I'm some kind of softie. Wait! I bet he already does from that dream. Damn it.   
  
Aeka had just finished her lunch and started to head out the door. "Aeka, you aren't finished with lunch." Sasami called out. What? I finished everything that was placed before me and now there is more? "Ok Sasami, I'll be right there." Aeka slid the door closed and walked back to the table.   
  
Tenchi had his arm wrapped around Ryoko when they first arrived at the house. Unexpectedly, Ryoko took his arm off of her and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry Tenchi, you can't act like that when we are around Aeka. Thank you, again." Ryoko whispered as she slid open the door. "Ryoko..." Tenchi began, causing her to turn around, "Why not?" Ryoko answered very quietly, below a whisper, "Because, she wouldn't like it." Ryoko was just about to go inside when Tenchi grabbed her arm. "Why are you listening to Aeka, and worrying about her now. Even though you two aren't fighting anymore and are becoming friends, you don't have to be so self-cautious." Ryoko was surprised, she looked into his beautiful, brown eyes and said; "Because, you had said you wanted it that way." Dumbstruck, he let go of Ryoko's arm and just stood there thinking of what Ryoko told him and the strange mix of emotions he was feeling.   
  
Once Aeka was really finished, she picked up Tenchi's lunch and walked out of the room. On her way out, she saw Ryoko walking slowly towards the kitchen to get her lunch. "Hello Ryoko, how was working out in the carrot field? I hope you aren't exhausted because Sasami would be disappointed if you say that you are too tired for dinner." Aeka said happily, but seriously. "I'm fine Princess, you don't worry about me. Tenchi is already here and I think he is still at the front door." Ryoko answered slowly as if she were talking in her sleep. "What is the matter Ryoko?" Aeka asked. "I'm fine. Just tired, we finished weeding the whole field." Ryoko answered, keeping the slow speech. "Oh, well alright. Just as long as you are ok." Aeka said.  
  
Ryoko walked into the kitchen to find Sasami cleaning up. "Hello Sasami, do you have any lunch left over for me? I'm very hungry but very tired, so I want to eat then take a nap." Ryoko asked, with the drowsiness she spoke of slurring her speech. "Yeah sure Ryoko. Your lunch is in the fridge. I made all cold food since it is so hot, so you don't need to heat it up." Sasami said cheerfully. "Thank you, Sasami." Ryoko replied. Ryoko grabbed her lunch out of the fridge and took it out to the dinner table and started to eat.  
  
"Hello, Lord Tenchi." Aeka said. Tenchi was still standing there, where Ryoko had left him, still thinking of what had happened and all of his mixed feelings. "Lord Tenchi, is there something wrong? Lord Tenchi!?!" Aeka was starting to panic. Tenchi was just standing there, just...thinking. Aeka dropped Tenchi's lunch and waved her hand in front of his eyes. Nothing. She grabbed his shoulders. Nothing. She started to shake him. He finally snapped out of it. "Lord Tenchi, what is wrong...you were, in a way, dead to the world. Lord Tenchi, what is the matter?" Aeka whispered, afraid of what had happened to Tenchi. "What? Oh yes, Aeka, what do you want? Oh! You got lunch! I'm starving, Ryoko and I finished up the entire carrot field." Tenchi started, "What was it that you asked, Miss Aeka? What was wrong? Nothing, I'm fine; I was just thinking that's all." "Oh, well I'm glad you are ok, Lord Tenchi. Here is your lunch." Aeka said, glad that Tenchi was ok. Tenchi sat down on the step and started to eat.  
  
Ryoko had finished her lunch and had floated up to her beam. There's something different about Tenchi, he's more...open now. Well, I'll worry about that later. Now, I'm going to take a nap.  
  
Out of the lab came Washu holding her stomach in hunger. "Boy, I need to get something to eat before I starve to death!" Washu exclaimed. Looking up, Washu saw her daughter taking a nap. "Hmmm, I wonder what Ryoko is doing taking a nap so late? Usually she has already had one before lunch and I'm sure lunch has come and gone." Washu said aloud to herself.   
  
Tenchi and Aeka were now at the couch, talking about what had happened at the field, excluding the whole falling on to Ryoko and all of the mixed emotions he felt after she told him why they couldn't act in certain ways around Aeka. "So, Lord Tenchi, how do you think we are doing so far? I mean with this whole friendship thing?" Aeka questioned. Tenchi started to think, Should I tell her that she should let Ryoko have more rights? That I should be able to love Ryoko in front of her? What did I just say?!? I said that I love Ryoko! This is impossible I can't love Ryoko. Aeka would be so heartbroken! I'll just tell her that they are doing fine and that I need to go practice with Grandpa. "I think you two are doing a wonderful job at not fighting, I want you to keep up the good work. Now, I have to go train with Grandpa, I'm sorry." Tenchi answered. With that, Tenchi stood up and walked up to his room to change.  
  
Tenchi was right in front of the stairs; he looked up towards Ryoko's beam. Ryoko, I wish I knew what was going on, I think I love you. But I don't know if it is right. Tenchi walked up the stairs and went into his room. Whispering, Tenchi started to rehearse of what he was going to say to Grandpa when he went up there. "I guess I could start by saying that I want to talk to him for a moment. I'll tell him what happened at the field and when we came back. Then I'll tell him what I thought of saying while I was talking to Aeka." Tenchi started to change into his training gi. "Ok, that sounds good. I'll do that then we can start to train." Figuring out what he was going to do and being fully dressed, he walked out of his room and started down the stairs.  
  
"Washu, what do you think that we should have for dinner? I was thinking noodles and sushi. What do you think?" Sasami asked while Washu ate. After swallowing a mouthful of rice, Washu cleared her throat. "I think that that would be wonderful. But I may not make it to dinner tonight; I'm working on a new experiment. But I'll try to make it there." Washu answered. "Ok Washu, thanks for your opinion. I'll make sure I make enough for everyone, even you." Sasami said as she pranced into the kitchen.   
  
Tenchi walked up the shrine stairs, still rehearsing what he would say to Grandpa when he got there. Once Tenchi got everything covered, he had reached the top. Tenchi walked up to the shrine office. "Come in Tenchi." Grandpa said through to door. Tenchi walked in and knelt at the nearest pillow. Grandpa poured a cup of tea for Tenchi. "I see that you are in your training gi, did you come here to train...or to talk?" Grandpa asked as Tenchi picked up the tea. "I...uh...came to talk and then to train." Tenchi answered. "Ok, then talk." Grandpa said. Tenchi told his grandfather everything that had happened that day. "So, grandpa...what do I do? I know that I love Ryoko, but I don't want to hurt Aeka." Tenchi asked believing that there was no answer. "You should tell Aeka and Ryoko, in the same room, that you love Ryoko. You can handle the rest." Grandpa replied. "Ok." Was all Tenchi said. "So, let's start to train now shall we?" Grandpa said with a smirk.  
  
  
Ending Author's Notes: Ok... that was pretty good wasn't it? I don't know Tenchi's house like the back of my hand. That's why the bath was upstairs. Oh, aren't I smart? Well, you may be able to tell that this is a Ryoko-Tenchi fic. I'm mean so I'm going to let you suffer as I think of how everyone is going to react to the news. MWWAAA-HA-HA!!  



End file.
